A New Beginning
by fenixfether
Summary: I opened my eyes to find my blurry vision filled with a beautiful patterned blue face. It was my mate, Neytiri. "Jake?" she said "I see you," I replied softly the Omaticaya people are rebuilding rating to be safe slight lemon, continued in The Next Story
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to find my blurry vision filled with a beautiful patterned blue face. It was my mate, Neytiri.

"Jake?" she said

"I see you," I replied softly.

Without a word I slowly stood up and embraced her. We kissed and the assembled Omaticaya people applauded.

It was a new beginning.

* * *

The humans had gone back to their dying world. Leaving behind them a wake of destruction. Home Tree had been destroyed and the People were devastated. There had been a great number of Na'vi lost in the battle against the sky people, and the Chief was dead.

There was work that needed to be done, but we wouldn't have to do it alone. The clans that still hadn't left for their homes would help us rebuild our village, and most importantly, Home Tree.

When an Omaticaya chief dies before he is able to pass on his duties, a new one is decided by a popular vote. A vote was held simply by speaking the name of a candidate then counting the number of hands in the air. I wasn't actually even there at the voting, which I kinda regret, because I returned from the destruction caused when the marines had destroyed Home Tree, to be greeted by a thousand voices murmuring, "Turuk Mak Tao," I was very confused.

Mo'at was standing under the sacred tree beckoning me to come to the "stage"

"you have been voted chief of the Omaticaya clan. Will you accept this honor"

"I'd love to, but wouldn't Tsu'tey be better?" I didn't know the first thing about leadership.

"Tsu'tey was killed in the battle," Neytiri said solemnly, "he went bravely taking many sky people with him to Eywa." she announced, "you were able to bring all the western clans together to fight the great evil that descended upon our land. that hasn't been done for over a hundred years".

"I'll do it" I said.

And with that the sun slipped below the horizon and today's work was done.

There were many living hammocks at the Tree of Souls. Eywa provided for her children. Neytiri and I were curled together comfortably, and as the edges of our hammock curled over us, I fell asleep to the soft glow of the beautiful Pandoran forest and the sounds of my lover's soft breathing.

***************the next morning*******************************************

I woke suddenly because someone was shaking me violently, trying to get me out of the most peaceful sleep I'd had in years. My eyes snapped open and sure enough, my beautiful blue wife/mate was shaking me awake, grinning, and yelling, "Jake, wake up!".

I sat up and embraced her, faintly realizing this was the first time I had woken up in my Na'vi form that didn't follow being stuck in a mechanical coffin.

"Come on, lets go fly!" she said excitedly


	2. Chapter 2

Neytiri did her cute little yelp thing to call her ikran, and I saw my Turuk sitting just below me, grooming itself. I jumped down and attached my queue to his antenna, as Neytiri mounted her ikran. I took off, and we met in the sky.

We flew for an hour or so, joking and nudging each other with our wings. It was a little unfair, because my mount was 4 times the size of hers, but it was just for fun. Without realizing it, we were over the wreckage of kelutrel. I saw a tear in Neytiri's eye.

" Nga lu niltsan srak?" (Are you well) I asked

"Srane, just sad," she replied solemnly. We swooped down and landed amidst the wreckage.

"It's a terrible thing they did. I think we will be able to rebuild though"

"It's never been done before, rebuilding a kelutrel"

"We can do it. There are 10 clans left here who are willing to help us"

"Jake, home trees die, like all other living things. It is time to move on"

"I can only hope. I learned who I was here. I grew attached to our home".

"So did we all. But Eywa will guide us to another kelutrel. It is a new time, and so a new home".

I nodded and we mounted back up and flew back towards the tree of souls, not saying a thing the whole way.

We returned and dismounted. There was a mixed mood about the Na'vi. Some were ecstatic that the Tawtute (Sky people) had been driven away, and others were mourning the loss of a loved one.

"What should I do now?" for once, I had no idea what to do. I was lost.

"Lead your people, send out feyu (searchers) to look for a new kelutrel".

*******************************************later that day*****************************************************

I had gone in front of the clan and spoken about our losses and what we still had to be happy about and the work we still had to do. I sent 10 feyu out to search for a new kelutrel with one instruction, "find the Omaticaya people a new home and listen to any signs from Eywa". We held a mass funeral service for those killed in the war against the Tawtute. There was grieving, but as the saying goes, "one life ends, another begins".

"You are a very good eyktan. The People love you".

"Thanks".

"Come, I need to show you something," Neytiri said as she grabbed my wrist and took off toward The Tree of Souls. We reached the trunk of the glowing willow and she ducked down through a hole on the opposite side of everyone else there was a sort of ramp leading downward and as I followed the tunnel down into the moon, I saw it open up into an amazing chamber it was softly lit by bioluminescent roots and bulbs all over there was a massive living hammock, at least four times the size of a normal one.

"This is the Eyktan's war home. I've only been here once, it was when I was young during a scare from another clan".

"Wow, it's magnificent," I was in awe. The room its self was beautiful, but the truly amazing thing was the light pulsing gently.

Neytiri approached me, swaying her hips and waving her tail back and forth. She beckoned me to come to the living hammock with her. I walked slowly to the hammock, laying down in it on top of her. We had already mated, and it was incredible, but I had no idea that the ceremony was done for recreation as well. She held out her long braid and held it to the end of mine, the tendrils attached instantaneously, and for the second time in my life I was truly connected to her"

"Is mating recreational too?" I asked.

"Not normally, but I'm not that normal," she replied with a grin

Our bodies connected shortly after our minds. We moved together, as one. It was a pleasure circle, I felt my pleasure from it, but I also felt hers as strongly as if it were mine, and she felt my pleasure in the same way

"JAKE!"

"NEYTIRI!"

And with that we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

My head whipped around, the _nantang (viperwolves) _were all around us, I couldn't do anything. One jumped at me, and caught me in the chest. I was pinned to the ground when 3 more came and stood on top of me. I couldn't move! Neytiri tried to help, but before she could reach me 2 natang attacked her from her side and behind her. I was forced to watch, and I couldn't do anything about it. Tears dripped from my eyes. My reason for living was being stripped away from me. I could only hope that they would kill me too.

"NEYTIRI!" I screamed over and over. Something was shaking me. I could only hope it was the viperwolves tearing me apart as they did my mate.

"NEYTIRI!" suddenly it changed. I was in the eyktan's war quarters, laying in a massive living hammock. Neytiri was straddling me with her hands on my shoulders and a very worried expression.

"What is wrong my love?"

"It's nothing, just a bad dream"

"I don't really wanna talk about it right now"

"Be true to yourself. And when you want to talk, I'll be here"

"thank you," and we fell asleep in each other's arms

*********************************************Jake&Neytiri***************************************************

_**Several months passed. The Omaticaya people found a new hometree by way of Eywa leading all the feyu to it. All the feyu returned to the Tree of Souls and informed Jake Sully of the new tree. He led the clan down the lit trail on the ground. They reached the new kelutrel and found that it was a bit bigger than the last one, and had the same exact internal structure, down to each individual alcove. The Omaticaya moved in and made it their home quickly, soon enough life for the western Na'vi had never been better. The losses had been grieved for, but now was I time for celebration and feasting and happiness. The first weeks in their new home had been spent celebrating late into the night, and last night the celebrations went until the sun was peeking over the horizon. This is the next morning**_

"Oel ngati kami," I whispered in Neytiri's ear

"Sei saan, im tired," she complained

"Oel ngati kami," I said again, louder this time

"grrr," she gave a playful threat," fine, I'll get up, but we're not leaving the hammock".

"ok, works for me," I said with a slight chuckle

My beautiful cyan mate rolled over on top of me and kissed along my jawline as she did. She buried her face in my neck and I held her close to me. I felt wetness against my neck, and realized she was crying. She didn't cry often, but her rare moments were a bit of a guilty pleasure for me. It made me remember how much she needed me and how I needed her.

* * *

short chapter, but i've gotta quit for today

review...see that button? yes you do. just push it and write something nice to me :)


	4. Chapter 4

The clear blue water rushed over the rocks. Small water creatures were rushing past my legs. I was enjoying a pleasant afternoon with Neytiri and several other friends I had made in my time with the Omaticaya people. Norm was trying out his newly healed avatar body. It had been decided that once he was able to prove himself to the clan like I did, he would be transferred permanently to the avatar.

Neytiri playfully flicked some water at me with her tail, which I tried unsuccessfully to return. Unsuccessful because I still had problems controlling my tail. Instead, I ended up whacking Norm in the face.

"Ow! Watch where you're swinging that thing"

"sorry"

"aren't u supposed to be better with your body than me?"

"you had more practice"

"whatever,"

* * *

We snuck off into the forest, leaving our friends to enjoy themselves in the cool spring.

I pressed my beautiful mate up against the trunk of a tree and kissed her passionately. Neytiri whimpered against my mouth as she grinded her hips into mine.

"I love you" she said softly as she pulled away momentarily

"I love you too" I replied. She flipped us around so I was pressed up against the tree. She kissed down my neck and my chest.

Suddenly she stopped and said, "Come, I want to show you something," she grabbed my hand and led me off into the forest.

I sprinted after her for what seemed like forever, till finally she stopped. We skipped through another layer of trees, and in front of me was the trees of voices.

"oh Eywa"

"this is the same place where we first mated one year ago" she said quietly.

"it was destroyed by the Tawtute, wasn't it?" I replied, confused.

"It was. Eywa returned it to us"

"She is truly amazing" I mused, half to myself. I connected my braid to one of the long shimmering pink leaves and heard voices. To my surprise I heard the familiar voice of Grace Augustine speaking to me.

"Eywa owes you much, Jake"

"I don't think she owes me anything. Whe already gave me a new family, a fantastic new life, and a beautiful mate"

"you saved her, and this planet. The Tawtute were hurting her badly. By driving them away, you saved her. And even if you are just a stupid jarhead," I had to chuckle at that, "if you ask for something, you will receive it".

"I want a child" I thought very hard toward the tree.

"and you will receive" Eywa/Grace said softly, and I disconnected my braid from the leaf.

"what did you ask for" Neytiri asked me.

"how does childbearing work for Na'vi?"

"why?"

"I've just always wondered" I defended.

"Being blessed with a child is one of the greatest honors that may be bestowed upon a mated pair"

"do u want a child? Uh..eventually?"

"I do,"


	5. Chapter 5

_**The next day**_

"Jake!"

"wha-?" I looked up from making my arrows to see a blue blur flying towards me. I stood up and intercepted her.

Her vibrant, infectious grin turned suddenly into a more solemn and serious expression.

"We have been blessed" she said quietly into my ear.

"It's something different every day isn't it?" I said chuckling.

"Kehe," she said, her breathing feathering against my skin as she spoke, "today it is special". She came closer to me, and with a barely audible whisper she said, "I am with child"

"Fi'u nitxan siltsan" I exclaimed, trying to be excited in her native tongue. She, however, just giggled at my attempt.

"This is very good, I can't wait for our child to be born".

* * *

"Jake…JAKE!" I woke up with a grunt, "Wake up Jake".

"I'm up, I'm up"

"Come to the ground, there is a Tawtute woman there who says she knows you".

"What?! Lets go!" I was mad. If those low-down RDA bitches think they can come to our hometree and pretend to know me so that we won't kill them… I was stopped short in my rant as I saw a bloody and bruised Trudy Chacone on her knees, being held by two warriors.

"Trudy?"

"You have no idea how hard it was to find you"

"lonu fi'u tutee," (release this female). The warriors let her go and removed her hand bindings.

"How did you find us?"

"When I was shot down, I hit a floating mountain and climbed down. I treated my wounds with the undamaged equipment in the mobile link center," I was surprised, but not disbelieving. Trudy was a very strong woman, " once I was good enough to walk, I packed some supplies and started hiking. I remembered what you told me about noise and fire, and never had any problems with predators. I just kept going until I found a tribe and asked them where the Omaticaya people were. The first Na'vi didn't know, but they told me another tribe that might know. I bounced from tribe to tribe trying to find you, until eventually I ran into one of your hunting parties, and now here I am."

"wow…sounds uhh…interesting," that didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I was too busy thinking about the amazing journey she just described to me.

"hello…Jake?" she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"huh?...yeah,"

"are you there?"

"what are you going to do, now that you've found us"

"geez, do I have to do everything?"

"no, sorry", I said, "what do you want to do though? You can't breathe outside, and the whole planet is outside."

"Really, I don't have a problem with myself now, but the humans are gone, forever. Plus if they were still here, I wouldn't want to live with them. I want an avatar, if Max can put it together". She was referring to Dr. Max Patel, who was one of the humans who had stayed behind, and one of the lead scientists on the avatar project.

"I'll ask him, but…" I was cut off by a lanky blue figure coming up behind me.

"Trudy?" It was Norm, in his newly repaired avatar body, "how did you…"

"It's a long story".

"It must be"

"Munge Maxpatel," (Bring Maxpatel) I ordered

"Srane Olo'eyktan" (Yes Leader) the hunters responded.

"You guys should probably catch up, I'll talk with Max".

"Ok," and with that, Norm and Trudy left into the forest talking about Eywa knows what.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll get working on it right away. And thank you for giving me something to do," Max said

"Thanks, I owe you one".

"I'll start heading to the lab".

"Ok. I will send some of my best warriors to accompany you," I promised

"I'll send for you when the avatar is started".

I asked San'Tey to gather 4 other warriors to escort Max to the old RDA compound, and he rushed off to gather the party.

* * *

Norm was happier than I had seen him in a long time. I always knew he and Trudy had something for each other._ (It wasn't shown at all in the movie, I just thought they would be good for each other, plus I feel bad for them.)_. It had been several weeks since Trudy showed up, and Max had been working on Trudy's avatar. One of the warriors who had escorted Max back to Hell's Gate told me to use the communication screen in the mobile link center.

I arrived at the link station, with Norm and Trudy by my side. Since Norm and I couldn't fit into the link center together, we figured that it would be easier to just bring the computer outside. Max Patel's face appeared on the data screen.

"I've got the avatar growing," he started, "but It's gonna take a while".

"How long is a while?" I asked.

"About 4 years".

"Wow…that's long"

"Not as long as it should be," he said, "Grace and I had already started working on one for her, as a gift, kinda".

"That's one hell of a birthday present".

"Yeah it is. Anyway, me and a few of the other scientists here came up with a way to give her a long-term psionic link to her avatar".

"In English please," Trudy piped up.

"When most avatar drivers go to sleep in their avatar, they wake up in their human body. But with you, we have figured out how to allow you to stay in your avatar long term".

"Cool," she said, "but what am I gonna do for 4 years?"

"We could put you in a cryo pod".

"Nah, the guys would miss me too much," she said with a slight laugh.

"Can you put together some kind of long term breathing mask?"

"Maybe, and I just thought of a way to speed up the avatar growth".

"How?" Trudy asked excitedly.

"Well if I…" he was cut off by me saying, "Spare us the jargon and science talk please".

"I've got a lot of work to get done, so I'll talk to you later".

"Okay…and thanks".

* * *

When we returned to Hometree, Neytiri was waiting for me. But something was different…she had a very worried look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to keep you guys waiting sooooooo long. I had some major writer's block issues

here's chap 7. i'll be updating as often as i can

Hope Ya LIke It

* * *

When we returned to Hometree, Neytiri was waiting for me. But something was different…she had a very worried look on her face.

"Jake, come," she said shakily.

"What's wrong?" I was worried, usually Neytiri was happy and upbeat, and when she looked worried, it was really bad.

She didn't say anything, she just grabbed my hand and led me up the inner spiral of Kelutrel (Hometree).

We arrived at the infirmary. I knew this couldn't be good.

I expected to see Mo'at rushing around the room; however she was lying in the hammock in the center of the room. She was covered in a blanket.

I immediately rushed across the room to see what was wrong.

"I am very worried," Neytiri said softly.

I leaned over the Tsahik and upon closer inspection, she appeared to be asleep.

Neytiri coughed, a little louder than necessary it seemed.

Suddenly I heard a yell and Mo'at sat straight up with her hands raised in the air. I nearly jumped out of my blue skin. For a moment I was very worried and thought something horrible had happened. Then I heard my mates musical laughter ringing out behind me.

"You tricked me? you little…" I didn't know how to respond, my wife/mate and her mother had orchestrated this elaborate prank.

"You do not yet know all of our customs Jakesully".

"What kind of custom is this?"

"It is called Hyik'trr," Neytiri piped up, "day of jokes. It's a light hearted day where everyone plays tricks on each other".

"Ohh, like April fool's day back on earth"

"I do not know what that is, but probably".

"mmhm," I said, lost in thought.

* * *

After Neytiri's admittedly clever practical joke, Trudy, Norm, and I returned to the "shack". And since Trudy was the only one of the three of us who's fingers were still small enough to work the controls, Norm and I talked her into the programs she needed to access to contact Max at the lab.

"Hey guys," a brown bearded face said as it appeared on screen, "how are you".

"good, what about you," I asked my friend.

"I'm fine. And I'm making great progress on Trudy's Avatar. It will take me a while to get everything sorted out, but…" he trailed off because a young scientist named Maria was asking him to check something, very urgently, "hold on a sec guys," Max rushed off to help out a group of scientists who were gathered around one of the large stasis tubes used for growing avatars.

Maria stepped onscreen and started talking, "sorry for pulling Dr. Patel away from you, but we are about to start getting the avatar out of the tube, and he needs to check something last minute".

"It's alright".

"Hey I'm back," said a flushed Max.

"What did you have to check?" I asked curiously, but before Max could answer, Trudy cut him off.

"My Avatar's done?"

"Yep, that's what I was just telling you. You can come down anytime you want to learn how to link and drive and stuff".

"What's there to learn, you lay down in the thing and you wake up ten feet tall and blue."

"just come down here asap, and we'll show you everything".

Trudy didn't like being kept in the dark about anything, and she grumbled when Max shut off the link.

"let's start heading down there".

"Tomorrow," I said. It's getting dark.

* * *

Review pls. If you got ideas 4 what to do with the story leavve reviews with those

remember...reviews are the only payment i get and they keep the chapters coming

:)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to write this short chapter

i've been really busy and i'll try to get back to updating daily

anywho...enjoi!!

* * *

"**Check that antenna lash," we were preparing to fly out to hells gate on Ikran back.**

"**I'd prefer to be in my Samson," Trudy complained.**

"**Well we don't have your Samson do we?" I said sarcastically**

"**No, we don't. So what the hell is this thing?"**

"**It's an Ikran, we called them banshees in the corps."**

"**Oh yeah, I heard you guys talking about those things. Mostly gruesome shit though".**

"**That's because no other marines can control them".**

"**Makes sense, let's stop wasting time then and head out".**

"**Let's go," Trudy jumped on the Ikran's back in front of me.**

**We took off into the sky. Within 5 minutes we had traveled the 20 miles to Hell's Gate. We dismounted on the vast concrete landing pad, my Ikran screeching in discontent as its talons scraped the unfamiliar surface. I patted him on the snout and we left toward the building.**

**Through one of the plate glass windows surrounding the lab, I saw Max very concentrated on something on a desk. I knocked on the window and he practically jumped out of his shoes. Neytiri laughed at his reaction.**

**Max walked over to the window, nearly tripping over his long lab coat.**

"**Who is it?" he said jokingly.**

"**There's literally three people on the planet it could be, and all of them are here," Norm had arrived on his Ikran shortly after we did on Toruk.**

"**I know, only joking," he pushed a button on a console somewhere under the window, and a large door slid open for Neytiri, Norm, and myself, and another smaller door for Trudy.**

**Neytiri was amazed, looking around the ultra clean whitewashed room.**

"**Just don't touch anything," Norm said. He was at home in the lab, but he was a little mad because he couldn't be **_**in**_** the lab, "could you unplug me Max?"**

"**I could, but why?"**

"**I'd prefer to be **_**in**_** the lab,"**

"**Ok, just lay down on the table so your avatar doesn't hurt anything," Norm lay down on the table and closed his eyes. Neytiri and I watched with interest as Max walked over to the machine that Norm was in and pushed the "abort" button.**

**The pod slid smoothly out of the chamber, and Norm popped his head out of the opening pod. Neytiri poked his Avatar with interest.**

"**You did not wake up the morning after we mated," she began, "is this why?"**

"**Yeah, pretty much. That also happens when you fall asleep in the avatar," a look of realization came over my mate's face.**

"**Hey guys," Trudy piped up, "are we gonna get something done or not?" she asked impatiently.**


End file.
